


Fear.

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Congrats! Hope you like this Lily, love you uvu
Relationships: Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Fear.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infinitized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitized/gifts).



Luka’s never scared of anything in this world. Literally. He used to protect his mom from ugly bugs when he was little, and as he grew up, Luka slowly became the one trusty friend that everyone could count on. Like that one time he was beaten up for protecting this little girl from the bully who was like ten meters tall or something. Luka is quite proud of himself for that too, although mother got so mad at him for not knowing his limits while father recounted the story with pretty much everyone he knew.

And then came Mihael Mehle.

“What is it about me?” – The brunet giggled, his fingers running up and down Luka’s arm, trailing along his cool skin. Luka got cold easily, and it was crazy of them to just settle down on the mattress rather than the bed which was only a step away. But they were in love, and no one wanted to be ordinary once they were in love.

“Hm...” – Luka silently smiled at his lover as the last thread of sunlight dyed his hair orange. “Well, I got scared.”

Swiftly, he sat up to peck a kiss onto Mihael’s nose.

“Am I really that scary?” – Asked Mihael teasingly while gently tugging his sleeve.

“Yeah, I even made a list. Wanna know?”

Mihael laughed and pinched Luka’s ear playfully. “Well, tell me.”

Softly, Luka dropped a kiss on his eyelid. “You're the first thing I saw in the morning.”

A kiss on his forehead. "I can't stop thinking about you.”

Another on his cheek. “You're too beautiful - ”

"Now you're teasing me again." - Without missing a note, Mihael reached out and pressed their lips together. He smiled, and Luka just couldn't tell him how much he loved him.

The brilliant sky outsides of their window glowed red as Luka stared down at Mihael, his finger still lingering on the brunet’s lock of hair, and suddenly Luka, for the first time in his life, was scared.

His only fear of losing Mihael.

But for now, he just wanted to lie down next to him under the sunset like this on the cold floor and hoped that this stupid moment lasted forever. After all, they're in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! Hope you like this Lily, love you uvu


End file.
